1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system manufacture, and more particularly to a system and method for information handling system manufacture with verified hardware configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The ability of information handling systems to adapt to various functions in a cost-effective manner has resulted in large part from the wide diversity in price and capability of hardware and software components available to manufacture information handling systems. Individuals and businesses often order information handling systems built-to-order with desired hardware and software components that meet price and capability goals. An information handling system manufacturer typically purchases an inventory of hardware and software components and assembles the information handling systems as specified by a customer's order. Generally, the various components are compatible with each other as long as the firmware, operating system and software are configured with appropriate drivers to support communication between the components. Build-to-order information handling system factories ensure compatibility by building a hard disc drive image having the appropriate drivers for the assembled components and copying the image to a manufactured information handling system once assembly of the components is complete.
One difficulty that can arise in manufacture of an information handling system is that one or more of the hardware and software components are incompatible, resulting failure or substandard performance by the information handling system. To avoid this difficulty, information handling system manufacturers usually verify the hardware configuration of a manufactured information handling system before software is installed. The verified hardware components are also tested for proper operation before installation of the software. Once the software is installed, the complete information handling system is tested for proper operation. The hardware verification, hardware test and completed system final test are time consuming, especially if a failure occurs. Generally, if a hardware component fails during the hardware test, the failed component is replaced and the hardware tests are repeated with the replacement component. If the system operates correctly with the replacement component then the software installation proceeds. However, if the replacement hardware component is incompatible with the hardware manifest, the system typically fails the final test. Failures of systems at the final test delay the manufacturing process and typically also add to the expense of manufacture by requiring a technician to troubleshoot the system and, once the failure is identified, return the system for re-installation of compatible hardware and software. Additional hardware verification after software installation but before the final test can identify incompatibilities, however, the addition of another hardware verification adds time, complexity and increased sustaining effort to the manufacture process. Further, even if a hardware verification identifies an incompatibility at the end of the manufacture process, the mean time to detection of the failure is increased because the system has completed the software install process.